Grant My Wish
by Kyaramero
Summary: Chiaki Sakuya is the most unfortunate girl in the world. Her only happy time is when she's watching anime or reading manga, and her current obsession is none other than KHR. She wishes she could be in the world instead of this horrible one, and her wish is granted. This however, comes with a great price, but she's willing to pay it if she can start fresh.


**Summary:**Chiaki Sakuya is the most unfortunate girl in the world. Her only happy time is when she's watching anime or reading manga, and her current obsession is none other than KHR. She wishes she could be in the world instead of this horrible one, and her wish is granted. This however, comes with a great price, but she's willing to pay it if she can start fresh.

**Warnings:**

**OCs and OC pairings**

**Swearing**

**Violence**

**And a mentally insane authoress **

**Disclaimer:Kyaramero (combination of caramel and marshmallow) does not own KHR. It's respected owner is Akira Amano. Kyaramero only owns her OCs and plot. **

* * *

**I. Grant my Wish Lovely Fairy**

_**Beep beep beep beep bee-**_

I turned off my alarm clock and lazily got out of bed. I unbuttoned my pajamas as I glanced at the clock. 7:34. I only had 26 minutes before school started.

"10 minutes to get ready, 5 minutes to get to the train station, and a 20 minute ride... Well, it's not that big of a deal."I sighed, and changed into my clothes.

My name is Chiaki, or you can call me Unfortunate girl if you want. That's pretty much what I am. I'm the kind of girl who tries to fit in with the crowd, but with my bad luck and horrible life, well... That's a no-go.

I've been trying to wear the same type of clothes as these popular girls at school. Y'know, halter tops, skinny jeans, shorts, etc. I once tried to wear something Melissa Aragon wore, some kind of showy dress, but I almost got dress code.

Today I'll wear something I want though. Like... My school uniform! That's it.

"Where is my skirt? And my socks? And where did I put my backpack?"I searched my messy room for said items, and luckily found them. I quickly prepared myself for school and ran out of the house to the train station.

It was a very cold day today. I'm pretty sure it will rain, but it sucks because I kind of broke my umbrella the other day.

I ran in a puddle hurriedly, the light was green, and I was only 4 seconds away. Too late. I sighed and checked my watch. 7:53. School starts in 7 minutes. Not good.

"Yo."a familiar voice called. I turned around and saw my friend Jenna. She was sitting on her bike, wearing a varsity jacket, a white V-neck shirt, and black skinny jeans.

"Hey Jen."I smiled at her.

"You late again?"she asked. I nodded. "Of course you are Chia. Get on."she offered.

"Really? Are you sure? What if I slow you down? What if I make you lose your balance, what if-"I worried, but she cut off my worrying by hitting my head with her volleyball.

"Dude, just get on."she sweat dropped. "We might be a little late though if that's alright."

"I would've been late either way. Thanks."I smiled, and got on, my legs hanging over the side as I held onto her.

* * *

_**During Lunch...** _

It was lunch time now. I usually go with Jenna, but she had a Volleyball club meeting,so now I'm alone. Oh well, I didn't get lunch anyways.

Jenna's my best friend. Actually, she's my only friend. I can't remember how we met, but it was in 4th grade. Now we're 2nd years in middle school.

"Look out!"someone shouted. On instinct, I turned around and a ball hit my face. I fell backwards, the ball falling onto my lap. Tears filled my eyes, but I didn't cry. It hurt a lot though.

"Shit! Sorry, are you okay?"a guy asked.

"I'm... Fine."I replied. I gave him the ball, stood up, and walked away, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

I hid behind a wall near the Volleyball Club's room, standing near the door.

"I'll be leaving first, I have to see my friend Chia. See ya."I heard Jenna say on the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door opened, and Jenna stepped out and then closed it. "Chiaki? What are you doing here?"she asked.

I looked down at the floor, my bangs covered my eyes. My lips quivered, and I couldn't speak.

"What's wrong Chia? Did someone hurt you?"she asked,concerned. I lost it and started crying, and I buried my face into her chest. "C-Chia? What's wrong?"I looked up at her and her eyes widened. "What happened to your face? ! Someone hurt you, didn't they? Who was it? I'll beat the shit out of them!"she said.

"I-it was an accident Jenna. Don't worry about it... It just hurts."I said, rubbing my nose, which was a little pink.

"Fine... But you have to be more careful."she patted my head and smiled. I wiped my tears and smiled at her too, but a little weaker than I usually smile.

* * *

_**After School...**_

The bell had just rang, and everyone rushed out of the school. I was stuck in the crowd of people, and I lost my tie. Great.

As soon as I was away from the crowd of people, I checked my bag to make sure I didn't lost anything. Everything was safe and sound. Even my precious Katekyo Hitman Reborn Manga.

"Ew. Look, it's that slut Chiaki."a voice said. I sighed and turned around. I knew it. Lizbeth.

"What do you want?"I asked, mostly grumbling.

"Girl with a fucking attitude."she smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, ready to walk away.

"What? She's being a scaredy-cat."one of Lizbeth's group members laughed.

"You know what? I don't care, go ahead and say whatever you want. I don't give a fuck because you're all bitches."I shouted. I soon regretted that when she slapped the living daylight out of me. I never usually said bad words either, but she just pissed me off so much.

"You wanna say that to my face again bitch?"she asked, trying to intimidate me.

"Hey, leave her alone Lizbeth!"I heard Jenna shout. She was holding her baseball bat in her hand, and had a very intimidating glare. "If you dare lay another finger on her, I'll make sure you end up in a hospital."

"Jenna..."I muttered, as I held my cheek.

"So what are you going to do? Beat me with a baseball bat?"Lizbeth asked with a smirk. "You'll get in trouble."

"Actually Lizbeth, you are the one in trouble for attacking Chia."Jenna smirked. As if on cue, the principal appeared, with detention slips in hand for Lizbeth. "Let's go Chia."Jenna said, jumping on her bike.

"Okay..."I muttered, getting on.

* * *

_**At Home...**_

"Are you going to be okay Chia? You want me to stay here with you?"Jenna asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"Thanks Jenna."I said. She nodded and left. Sighing, I opened the door to my house, only to get smacked with my father's hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"he shouted.

"What did I do?"I asked, muttering curses under my breath.

"You got into a fucking fight is what. The school called and said you attacked another student!"he yelled. "Sit down now!"he pulled my hair, dragged me to the sofa, and forced me to sit down.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"my mom shouted. "It wasn't her fault! My Chiaki would never do anything like that!"

"Shut the fuck up. This doesn't concern you."my dad retorted, making a fist.

"It does! She's my daughter too!"my mom shouted back. In no time, they were both yelling and screaming at each other, and finally, my dad hit her.

"Will you both stop it? ! This is why I hate my life so much! I wish I was never born! No, I wish I was born into a different family! You're a horrible dad! You don't even realize how I feel! You don't take my feelings into account! God! I hate you all so much!"I screamed, and ran upstairs to my room.

I slammed the door shut, and slid down to the floor and started to let tears come out of my eyes.

"My, my! What do we have here?"a voice said. I looked up and saw a woman with blonde hair and a tiara. She wore a white dress and had wings, much like a fairy. "My, my... W-what's with this floor? I can't see a thing!"

"Who are you?"I asked, as she stepped over the many nick nacks and articles of clothing on the floor.

"I am Griselda, a fairy of happiness. Your fairy of happiness to be exact. I've came to grant your wishes~! Isn't it just wonderful?"she exclaimed, twirling around as a wand appeared in her hand.

"What... I'm dreaming. I got hit with a ball, blacked out, and started dreaming right?"I said to myself.

"No, no silly! It's real! I'm real! All of this is real~! Now, tell me what's wrong, won't you?"she asked. I blinked twice and then sighed.

"I guess it won't matter anyways... Well, my parents got in a fight because of me, and that all happened because of this one girl at school named Lizbeth. She's such a bully! I mean, she hurts people physically and mentally for no reason, just because she thinks she's cool and she can."I explained.

"Oh! Sounds like a nasty witch to me!"Griselda made a disgusted face.

"I know... I honestly hate my life. I probably have the worst life in the world. I just wish I could get away from all of this. I wish.."I trailed off and saw my Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga. "I wish my life were like this manga."

"Hmm... Then how bout it sweetie pie?"Griselda asked. I stared at her in disbelief. Even if this wa a dream, that sounds like something beyond a dream.

"What?"

"You heard me, how about it? I'll grant you that wish. But, it requires something in return. This is after all, a big wish to make."she warned.

"Like what? My heart? My brain?"I asked.

"No, no silly! It requires you to become a fairy of happiness after you die. So, what do you think?"she asked.

"My life after death to become a fairy?"I thought aloud. Well, I have nothing to lose anyways. So.. "Alright. Let's do it."

"Oh! Yippie!"she said. She waved her wand and a random hole appeared in my floor. "My first wish!"

"Yeah, wait what? ! Your first wish? ! Isn't that dangerous? !"I shouted, regretting agreeing.

"Oh silly girl! There's nothing wrong with this!"she giggled, and pushed me in the hole.

"GRISELDA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"I shouted, as I fell deep into the hole.

* * *

**I'm special! just kidding. Yay~! I finished it! Now... The story may seem like it's going by fast, but I can't get too into detail with Chiaki's life otherwise it'd reveal too much about her. If you have any suggestions to my story, etc, feel free to tell me! Just don't be a meanie, I eat meanies for lunch!**

**A/N:Also, for those of you who have read and liked my story Love Letter, an update should be done tomorrow or tonight. It depends on my mood.**


End file.
